Universal exchange
by Dirtyperv2.o
Summary: Lance never thought his life could get any crazier, he was piloting a giant blue lion to save the universe!. How do you possibly go above that? What if he woke up on a parallel universe where everything in upside down and backwards, oh and did he forget to mention that there's now TWO of him!. But he will admit he does look kinda hot as a girl. NO!, BAD THOUGHTS. BAD THOUGHTS!
1. Chapter 1

You ever wake up in your car with a hangover head ache from hell? , feeling like you just got your butt kicked up and down the place the day before after getting into a fist fight while heavily drunk?.

What?, just me?.

Well that's how Lance felt waking up with a weak groan of pain as he clutched his throbbing head in his gloved hand.

He didn't even question why he was in his lion's cock-pit instead of his warm bed as he stumbled to his feet and opened the blue lion's release hatch open to get some fresh air.

An hopefully not vomit on his lion.

That was Hunk's gimmick, not his.

As soon as the hatch opened he was greated with very much needed fresh air but very low light.

His eyes squinted in confusion as he noticed he wasn't at the lion's docking bay area in the flying alien castle he was just starting to call home far away from home, but instead in some sort of cave, he wasn't sure if it was under ground or not but by the sparks of light he could spot further out in the cave his best guess was that he was on the surface or at least close enough to maneuver to with his paladin suit's thrusters.

Still groggy he still managed to notice that the area he was now was vaugly familiar, as if he had been here before but then his mind shrugged it off as unimportant.

It was probably just his memories of defending that giants rock organism that Hunk's alien (not)girlfriend and her people lived. There where plenty of tunnels and caves there, chances are his brain was just confusing the two.

But he still had a lingering feeling of Déjà vu.

Climbing out of tyr cock-pit and landing on the moist ground bellow, lance was surprised to see how silent his lion was as the usually most friendly and playful of the voltron lions was now quiet and still.

As if it had powered down?.

Which made no sense to him, sure he was no engineer or child genius like Hunk or Pidge but he definitely knew one thing about was for sure.

The lion's never shut down .

Oh sure in a rough battle or two they would get drained and need a moments rest on land to store up more energy for bigger attacks or regeneration for when they surfers serious damange and need time for self repair.

but never once had his lion shut down entirely like this.

And now that he had a better look at it he could see that his lion definitely was in a worst shape than how he remembered the night before.

Its once waxed spotless blue armor had cracks running all over in a lighting bolt pattern on both sides of it.

Its left ear was chips slightly along with a large scare like mark on the chest of the robatic cat, there was more signs of damage scattered all over the blue lion, too many in fact for Lance to list much less knew how to tackle in repair.

All Lance could think while looking up at his companion aside from shock at its bad condition was that it was a small wonder why his lion had shut off.

Blue must of been conserving all the energy it possibly could to heal itself which meant that it had to put itself under a form of stasis to make repairs.

Lance didn't know how but for some reason or another he truly felt that this theory of his was true, maybe it was just his hope that his lion would use its magic to fix itself messing with him but he could of sworn a tiny sparkle spared in the lion's eyes when he suddenly came to the idea of it healing itself.

As if the lion had used the very last bits of energy it had spare to send a message to his brain telling him that it would be fine with some much needed time to gather some strength.

He could only nod his head to the cat as he turned to make his way out of the cave. His helmet wasn't working for some reason as all he got from using the built in communicater was static so he figured that if he could get out of the cave he would get a better signal or at the very least find a safer place to be on the surface for when the rest of the team come to find him.

Grunting a bit he internally prayed it wouldn't be Keith that came to his rescue.

He wouldn't be able to live it down if he did.

Sighing in relief when he finally made it to the caves exit lance was suddenly struck with an even bigger wave of Déjà vu.

He was in a canyon out in the dessert covered in rocks forming pilers and arches.

He had been here before.

This time he knew for a fact he wasn't mistaken. Especially with huge and very familiar city just a few miles away in the distance.

He was back on earth..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Far far away, at the edge of the Milky way solar system a relatively small sized Galra ship drifted in space hovering around the outer outer planet.

"Ma'am, i've detected a small jump in our scanner's' said a humanoid female said behind her face mask as she along with her masked bench men turned to the ship captain who turned from her set at the held to glad down at the grunt.

Gulping under her face mask the grunt motioned her captain's attention to the small dot on her glowing purple monitor that she had marked before the signal faded. "I think I've found something ma'am, its weak but an anomaly has made a brief appearance somewhere around this sector" the grunt said tapping at the screen showing a miniature model of earth on a chart of the solar system they were stationed in.

"And this would interest me why, navigator? " the Galra caption said looking at her subordinate with scrutiny.

Thanking the star's above for her face mask hiding her fear the grunt continued "I feel its a sign of mission being near completion ma'am "

Their crew were what the empire called the watch dogs.

A watch dogs duty was basically just to keep tabs on galaxy's that could have the potential to spon life and eventually be colonized once its inhabitants reach a certain level of competence with technology to the point of being able to create a form of space travel capable of reaching hyper drive.

It sounded far more exciting than it really was, most watch dogs didn't even live long enough to see any planet the empire has interest to fully develop and become rip for concurring, and even if they did they never permitted to take any role in combat and were just assigned else where.

This current crew actually marked the fourth generation of of Galra watch dogs to be assigned to the milky way galaxy and for last four years on duty it had become painfully easy to tell that this sector was a dead end going no where fast.

The closest thing to a "sentient " race that this solar system had was a buntch of hairler apes who spent more times waging war on one another than expanding their reach on the vast outer universe.

At this rate lt would be a miracle if they managed the get past Pluto's moon's within the Galra crew's life span.

"Again with this navigator, didn't I explicatly instruct you not to bother me with you nonsense when I'm thinking? , I could of been on the crisp of figuring a way to get promoted out of guarding this waste of space sector of the universe " the burly caption of ship spoke with a rough tone as she glared down at her subordinate.

"B-but caption zux, i really believe I found something this time, the signal was faint but it had signs of-"

"Oh give it a rest already navigator, we all know you're just making this up again like last time" said a bored Galra male across the room from her seemingly reading a magazine.

"The last time you made us call in a false flag we lost our vacations day's that year, an you know how desperatly a hard working male like myself needs that".

All the while he said this he had his feet up at his work station completely ignoring the any updates and massages on his screen.

The masked Galra couldn't help but growl lowly at her lazy shipmate, the man was easily the bane of her existence on this ship, always dumping all the blame and responsibility on her or some other poor sap on the crew.

Oh not to mention that he was a complete slut!, She wasn't usually the type to listen to rumors or gossip(that was a male's hobby) but word in the crew was that he had slept his way into getting the cusy position he was in, it was hardly a job considering how little they actually had to report anything back to the empire.

The communications officer.

What nonsense!.

Her growl was cut off by the irritated grunt of their captain who's glare had only grown colder with every passing second,"If you two are done bickering like newborns then I suggest getting back to work instead of telling tall tales, and that goes double for you navigator ".

It was no secret that their captain had grown tired of the grunt's passed blunders causing the crew to loose what little respect they had within the empire.

Honestly the only reason she was still a part of the crew was dew to being a relative of the captain's superior officer.

Otherwise she knew she would of been relieved of duty from day one when she confused a stray astroid drifting close to their location for a earth ship coming out of a wormhole and immediately signaled for a Galra warship to concure the planet.

Oh the look of disappointment from her aunt, the lieutenant of that warship, gave her that day was ingraved in her mind.

It always made her blush under her mask in complete embarrassment when she remembered how much she had to beg her to pull some strings to allow her to keep her position as the ships navigator.

But she knew she wasn't mistake this time, she knew for a fact that some sort of hyper drive jump or time spacial rift simular to a worm hole had accrued on the planet earth.

And she was going to prove it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a while but Lance finally managed to walk his way through the desert and made his way to the city.

Just to play things safe he took off his paladin suit, switching to his spare pair of civilian cloths he tended to keep stored in the blue lion and left it in the cave, but he had forgoted how hot it could get on earth and was sweating up a storm by the end of his walk without his temperature regulative suit.

He still couldn't believe he was back on earth but it was hard to miss all the plain as day average humans walking around without a care in the word.

To be honest it felt kind of weird to sarounded by only humans again, he had just gotten so use to seeing and talking different shapes and forms of alien life that regular humans with normal skin and rounded ears seemed kinda boring in comparison.

Not that he wasn't glad to be back, sure being a hero is fun and all but he missing the earth badly everyday in space and always complained about being too far away from it.

Lance frowned.

But just exactly how did he get back?, and why was the blue all messed up?.

The very last thing he could remember was him and the rest of team voltron escaping through a warm hole after rescuing Allura from the Galra.

Then something weird happened and all the lions got separated in the worm hole. He remembered trying to catch hunks lion to keep them together but all that did was knock both of them on opposite directions with Hunk hurdling out of the side of the worm hole and him and blue rocketing towards the black void at the end of the worm hole.

Lance couldn't fully remember what happened but he had a faded memory of blue doing something, a new weapon like a sound canon or something and blasting it directly infront of the void just before they were gonna hit.

And that was it, that's all he could remember, everything else was just a fuzzy blur and he just woke up with the blue lion back on earth.

He had half thought he would suddenly wake up from a deep sleep but dashed that though aside at seeing how too detailed everything around him was.

It was hard to believe he had only been gone off world for just a could week's to fight evil as a member of a universal super hero team.

Snort.

Sounded like a plot for a cheesy cartoon now that he fully thought about it.

Would probably win a couple awards by its third season tho.

As he crossed the street over to a familiar pizza shop he couldn't help but drool over the scent of the melted cheese and sauce.

Okay deep emotional thinking after a slice of heavenly pizza, lord knows he missed earth food!.

Entering the shop Lance reached into his pocket and pulled out the only bits of earth money he still carried around with him in his jacket pocket. At best it would buy one slice.

But after months of pushing downing green space mush and alien veggies, the greasy fast food would be like a feast of the god's to his belly!.

"Pepperoni please! "

"Pepperoni please! "

Two people ordered at the exact same time, making the old pizza chef at the counter blink twice "well that's funny, I didn't know you had a twin Lorryn? "

Lance raised a confused brow. What was this old geezer talking about?.

"Yeah yeah well I didn't feel like bragging about him much, poor Lorence is such a shy little twerp he'd probably die of embarrassment if he knew his big sis was always talking about him" joke a feminine voice of the person who ordered at the same time as him.

He could feel her resting her arm on his shoulder putting him in a playful one-armed hug, which was very odd considering he had no clue who this stranger was.

He turned around to see who was hugging him only to stare stumped at what he saw.

Was that... Himself?

His very feminine doppelganger with long hair just raised a brow at her gob smacked male counter part, "what's the matter lorence?, you act like you've never seen you big sis before, it hasn't been that long since I left for the Garrison you big baby" the female double joked with a smirk that looked like it came straight from Lance himself .

At the same time our real Lance was gaping and half wondering if his 'it's all a dream theory ' was still out.

"Orders up! "

No, the smell of fresh pizza was too authentic.

This was real.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, are you just gonna gawk there or are you ganna give your sister a hug? ", Lance's female doppelganger asked.

His... Wha?

His double pouted playfully in false offense, "oh what's this? , has my cry baby lil'brother finally hit that rebellious stage and is embarrassed to hug his dearest sister in public? " asked in mock shock.

He's... What? .

" Oh dear whats a sister to do " she finished with short chuckle getting a few laughs from the customers in the pizza shop and a amused snort from the owner who had placed both their orders on the counter.

Lance for his part just more and more confused as his.. "Sister" dragged him off to eat their orders at a window table.

"So how's the rest of the family been Lorence?, have you've been keeping the little one's company or have you finally stopped hiding in your room all the time and actually started socializing since I've been gone? " she asked with a small smile.

Lance had no idea how to answer that, his mind was still trying to process that he had apparently some sort of long lost identical twin.

Who for some reason kept calling him Lorence.

Who the heck would name a kid that?.

At his silence the girl frown, almost as if she was worried she had gone too far with her jibs and softened her espression considerably.

"look I'm sorry don't get upset" she said suddenly as if to currect a mistake. She was looking at him expectantly now, as if expecting him to flip out over a few jokes at his expenses.

Did he really come off as that fragile?.

"Look, I know it's hard for people with your.. condition to connect with people, especially when they don't understand you have difficulties" she said softly as if trying not to spook a timid dear.

Difficulties?, condition?.

Was this Lorence guy she was confusing him with... Mentally disabled ?.

He didn't want to come off as an ass and assume so but it sure sounded like it with how quickly it seemed this girl rushed to make him feel comfortable.

If anything he was feeling less comfortable by the second.

"It was probably the hardest on you when I left home to join the Garrison as a fighter pilot-in training" his twin said with a little sad tone as if having and unpleasant flash back.

She smirked a bit bringing back her humorous mood, "well future fighter-pilot in trianing that is, I'm still stuck in cargo pilot classes but just you wait, next semester im gonna make it into fighter class! " his look alike said with all too familiar enthusiasm.

"And now that I've finally managed to pull a few strings -namely promise to stop certain a friend on mine from constantly vomiting in the simulators, you're registation application is at the top of the list, all that's left now is for you to pick a field your interested in during orientation and the pass the test to enter that class"

Okay, when in the burning hell will any of this start to make sense!.

Why was his fem-self acting like he was some sort of new retard?, what academy was she even talking about?, it definitely couldn't be the same one he went to, he was already a student!.

Sensing a wave of distress from her twin Lorryn put a calming hand on top of his shaking one trying to be as gentle as possible.

When it came to her brother she knew more than anyone you needed to be slow and patient with him at times when he felt overwhelmed.

And she had more than enough years of practice to tell when her brother felt uncomfortable.

"don't worry, it's just a little test, I've already picked out the perfect class for you and we have plenty of time to practice okay, your condition won't be a problem this time I promise " she said soothingly at him thinking her words were calming him down.

"O-okay" Lance said heavily confused, the just got him a warm smile from his female-counterpart who patted him on the back.

Was he getting praised for simply agreeing?

"Great!,you must be starving from that long trip from home all the way out here so eat up okay" she said gesturing to the huge slice of pizza in front on him.

Despite now being heavily confused about the days events Lance's growling stomach proved to be the only thing in him with a clear idea on what to do next.

So with shrug he dug in with all the grace of a teenager who had been starved of the Italian food for months.

While watching her brother chow down Lorryn couldn't help worry.

She loved her brother, dearly, he was odd and at times difficult to deal with growing up but she was his elder sister and defecto woman of the family since their mother pasted away year's ago.

She had to be responsible now more than ever.

She needed to be strong for him, so he could depend on her to look out for him and their family back home just like she always had as the oldest.

Even now she has to take care of them.

She and their father had kept it a secret from Lorence for a while now but the truth was that the only reason she had joined the Garrison months ago was to make enough money to provide for her family, especially in the case of her twin who needed particularly expensive medications to help with controling his condition.

But even with her chiping in little by little with her monthly checks it was only getting harder and harder for their father to provide for both Lorence and their younger siblings.

To make due a choice had to be made, either cut down on meals or Cut out the.. Defective child to have less mouths to feed.

Her father tried to reason with her over the phone that he would be better off with a family that could afford to take care of him when the subject of placing him in a foster home or with distant relatives came up.

lorryn had... Difficulties with the idea.

It was a miracle no one heard the shouting as the two went into a tirade of angry arguments and insults shot at one another over the phone.

Her father tried to defend himself by saying that he had tried his best to take care of all of them but time's where too hard for him to support a 16 year old who burned through their savings with medical fee's and did nothing to earn his keep.

Maybe, just maybe if he had ended it there or tried to reword his sentences lorryn could find it within herself to understand how he could resort to such options with her brother.

But the very idea of making peace and reasoning with her father was thrown out the damn window when in a moment of frustration he said something over the phone lorryn was sure he didn't mean for her to hear.

"Why didnt it just listen to my mother? ", she heared him whisper under his breathe, " It would be better to have just sent him off to live with a distant relative like I should of done year's ago when he was diagnose with Autism"

Its took all of lorryns will to stay quit and listen to the soft mumbling of her more than possibly tipsy father. He had taken to drinking shortly after their mothers passing.

" would of saved me a tone of cash if it had just been him in the same car his mother was in that day... " there was obvious bitte sadness in his voice, suggesting that his words and true feelings were jumbled in a haze of old grief causing him to want to lash out at a easy target.

But lorryn who had almost crushed her phone in her grip didn't see it that way.

The level of rage she felt at that moment against her father was unbelievable, in her mind she couldn't believe this man would dear say that about her own son!.

She had to bit back a tear when he mentioned her late mother, the very idea of loosing any more family was soul crushing.

Sure he had problems but that didn't make it okay to treat him like some sort of.. invalid!.

What had started as a simple conversation about living expenses had ended with her using every course word she knew against her father and then demanding he send her brother to live her in the city instead of he saw him as such a bother.

At the time all her father did was snort telling her that she could bearly take care of herself, even with his mental disability aside her father told her that Lorence's medical costs would empty her savings within a matter of month's.

That she would just be wasting her time and money trying to act like she could take care of him.

At this in the heat of the argument Lorryn made rash decision and told her father she would have him enrolled at the Garrison and using his own monthly pay checks for being a active cadet to help support them.

That actually got a sarcastic laught from her father who tolled her that she herself just bearly scratched through with sub-pare grades, there was just simply no why that Lorence -a boy who's first response to high pressure situations was to panick, give up and cry would ever make it in.

At this Lorryn remembered how she had to clench her fist while holding the phone as she played her final trump card.

She threated him.

She threaten her father with the loss of her monthly support.

This immediately caught her father's attention who tried to call her out thinking it was a bluff but Lorryn assured her with coldly seriously voice that she never bluffed when it came to her siblings.

As the oldest Lorryn had always put her little brothers and sister's wellbeings first and her own last.

Lorence was no different, if anything he was the one she was most protective of, because in all of their lives together he had always genuinely needed her, especially right now.

So she had made her demands clear.

Her father was to send him on a bus dropping him off in the city into her care the following week and Lorryn would keep up with the monthly support payments to their father.

Neither one of them was to tell Lorence or the rest of the family this, as far that they were concerned Lorence just got lucky for the first time in his life and got accepted into the Garrison.

But the truth was Lorryn was forced to beg the academy's deen on her hands and knee's to let he brother have a chance.

she even poured on a Oscar level sob story that only seemed to work due to some sort of affirmative action rule that the higher ups had set on place for men seeking to prove themselves amongst the many women in the galaxy Garrison.

It was long and humiliating but it was well worth it when her brother's forms were finally given approval allowing him to join the Garrison.

All that was left was for him to pass for his class and they wouldn't have to worry as much over expenses.

She just hoped nothing went wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere far in the Arizona desert a small purple egg shaped pod made impact on the earth in a ball of fire from entering the earths atmosphere.

A few minutes passed before the pods hatch opened revealing a Galra solider who stepped out to breath in the air through her Grey face mask and look to the stars with unseen anxiety.

"Okay, no going back now, if I don't bring back proof of that time space anomaly then captain Zux is sure to label me a traiter for leaving the ship"

She was no fool, her captain had long since been looking for a good reason to get rid of her and would more than gladly take this opportunity to do so.

She knew from the very second she stole the pod along with the equipment she took to survive on this planet she would basically be on her own until proven innocent.

Star's above only knows what type of twisted story and rumors about her werwaslready being spread after this, she could only hope she got what she came here for before her aunt ever got wind of it.

She'd probably loose her position as lutenitent if she tried defending her niece this time.

Shacking her head the Galra navigator got to work on the next step of her plan to find out more about the anomaly on earth.

Blend in.

Usually on a more civilized planet the sight of a Golra was nothing new and depending on how cooperative the inhabitants of said planet it was also seen as a good thing.

Galra didn't destroy planets they choose to live on after all.

But in a backwards mud ball of a planet like earth some drastic measures had to be used to covertly walk around the environment without causing and uproar in the savage populace.

She flipt a switch on one of the sides of the pod causing a small box shaped container to open revealing a purple necklace with strange markings on it.

It was a level 10 grade cloaking device invented by the magic user's of the empire. she didn't know much about its creation personaly but at least knew it was an extremely valuable heirloom that she "borrowed" from captain Zux's private treasury and was based off some long extinct shapshifting race that dared to defy their lord Zarkon.

How foolish of them, didn't they realize that going against their lord and master was a death sentence?.

Guest some species were just asking for brutal extermination back in those ancient times.

Shrugging the female Galra placed the necklace around her neck and concentrated for a moment on the form she wanted to take.

She was hafe tempted to abuse the charm and give herself bigger ears before changing fully.

What?.

What female WOULDN'T want bigger ears?.

Males love a female with huge ears, don't even try pretending you believed in that "size didn't matter " nonsense!.

This definitely had nothing to do with the communications officer (that slut!) making a half handed comments about males preferring bigger ears than her medium sized ones.

Yup definitely didn't bother her at all and still keep her up for countless hours at night fruitlessly doing ear stretching exercises.

Nope, not at all.

Sighing at her own petty foolishness the Galra watch dog started focusing on the charm once more and in a flash of green light changed from her relatively large and spender form to much more human hieghted woman in her late teens.

She was still wearing her uniform only it was much smaller now as its owner now stood a average height of around 5 and a half feet tall.

She reached slowly for her grey face mask and pulled it off revealing her pale white skin and long silver hair.

With yellow eyes glowing sharply at the setting sun as she gazed down to her right at her next destination just miles away out in the desert.

Somewhere within a 30 mile radius of this location was where the signal came from, if she wanted her proof she needed to incorporate herself into the area to gain more information.

From the little information the pods scanners could gleam off the easily hackable satlities hovering over the planet, the location she had choosen as a base of operation was adjacent to some sort of.. Torture camp?

No wait, wrong coordinates.

This was a building designated for higher learning, a school?.

Its title roll her sharp yellow eyes at how corny it sounded.

The galaxy Garrison.

... Like.. Realy?

Oh Stars above, just what had she damned herself to?

Day one of her "master" plan and she already felt like burning the place down to the ground.

XXXXXXXX

Lance was very very uncomfortable.

He waswas currently in a girl's room practicaly forced to lay in her bed while said girl walked around in nothing but her pajamas.

Any other time he would of praised the lord for such good fortune and hope the night would would lead to him finally becoming a man.

Or at least second base. He would gladly consider that a massive Victory.

But for the first time in his life Lance would of gladly spent another night alone with the good old tube-sock than lay in his twins bed trying to ignore the almost condisending way she was talking to him.

"There all nice and snug, you feel okay lorence?" his sister?.. Asked while fluffing his pillow for the third time that night, "sorry if the rooms too small,the second semester hasn't started yet so they still don't have any spare rooms for new cadets ready for a while " she explained turning down the light at her small night stand.

"So it looks like you and me will be sharing my room for a while in the girls dorm, hah it'll kinda be like that time back home when we were little and you broke your bed jumping on it" she said fondly.

" we had to sleep in same bed for months!.you remember that right?" She asked him while pulling up one side of the sheets to crawl into facing him.

Lance just responded in the only why he could that wouldn't end up with him babbling confused nonsense and nodded his head.

Lord knows that was the best response his frazzled brain could come up with as he had a teenaged girl he had just met snuggle up to him like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Oh sure he was no stranger to cuddling with his sibblings, his REAL sibblings but he was having a hard time excepting the idea of a sister his age just magically poping up out of no where and talking about memories they had shared together that knew for a fact never happened.

For god sakes if she didn't greatly resemble him he would of thought the girl was crazy and never followed her back to the Garrison.

Nothing was making sense, he knew everything about his family like the back of his hand, the girl was clearly of Cuban decent and had the same facial features as him but he knew for a fact that there were no girls named lorryn in his family.

There was a cousin lenny, but that a girl bearly looked like she was related to him and was now kinda the black sheep of the family after she came out of the closet last Christmas.

His poor aunt nearly had a stroke when that happend.

But he digressed from his point.

The fact is , this girl plain as day shouldn't exist, sure there was always the chance that his dad being the had fathered more children behind his mother's back, but Lance highly doubted that was the answer for few reasons.

First being that his dad was the type of guy who would sooner kick his own ass than hurt his wife in any way.

he was loyaly faithful in their almost 20 years marriage and from seeing how many siblings Lance had one could easily tell the his dad still had a very strongly attraction to his mom.

... Gross!

The second reason was because Lance along with Most of his siblings all took mostly after their mother in appearance.

So even if this girl was his half sister she wouldnt even look similar to him much less a dead ringer for his twin.

Tho she did seem to have his fathers confidence, it showed in every action she did throughout the day dragging him up and down the place.

Could she really be some sort of long lost twin?

No, that... That was crazy, this whole situation was crazy and nothing he currently knew was helping him understand.

She didn't sound like she was lying when she talked to him on and on about their childhood together growing up, some of her tales even sounded familiar,like a faded memory , but he just couldn't place her in any of his early moments in life.

Sigh.

His head was hurting just thinking about it.

Here he was with a girl in a warm bed and the only thing on his mind was whether or not he remembered being pushed on a swing by a little girl when he was a toddler.

His musing was cut off by the feeling of his bedmate shifting to rest her head on his chest and nuzzle up under his chin in her sleep.

Dear god why?, why did you have to make the first girl I sleep with be someone I can't touch?.

"Nnnuag.. Snuugh.. Snua..! "

On the bright side her snoring was definitely stopping any more.. dirty thoughts from entering his head.

Except for that one that just popped up.

And then another one.

And that one.

Yup, he's definitely gonna need therapy for that last one.

If this was just the first night lord help him with the rest of his time here.

In the back of his mind he knew he had far more questions, like what happened to his team and where were they right now?.

Blue was banged up and for all Lance knew he could be separated from them for a long time before Blue repaired herself.

And Zarkon was still out there, an as much as it scared him to go up against a planet concurring monster like him he knew he had to be there to help his team fight him and his army.

He just hoped they were okay.

right now with no plan or way of communicating with them he felt like he was up a creek without a paddle.

At least I could get some sleep, a full night's rest should clear his hea- SWEET Jesus and Joseph she was drooling on his neck! .

Oh no, not the dirty thoughts again!, BAD brain bad!.

... Maybe he'd file that mental image away for later when he had his own room..

He really wished he had some privacy.

And maybe some internet while he was at it.

... And a tube sock.

The girl on top of him shifted closer on his chest in her sleep while drafting a leg across his legs and lap.

Yup definitely a tube sock!.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed, please please please review.**

 **I honestly was planning on just making the characters bland and simple but then my brain was all like.**

 **Brain: simple?, simple is for bitches!, let's see how much we can flip this world up boi!**

 **Me: you sure brain, these are some genuinely serious real world topics we're messing with, are you sure this is rig-**

 **Brain: stop being such a little p***y boi, we know what we're doing boi!.**

 **Me: well, if this goes bad you're taking responsibly right?**

 **Brain: boi, im a figment of your fu**ing imagination, if this goes bad its you who gets the pitch forks and torches boi.**

 **Me:... (Gulps)... Please don't hate me readers!**

 **Brain:( rolls his eyes)**

 **So as you can clearly see, im not completely right in the head, but I seriously want to state that I don't see people who suffer from autism as a joke to be exploited.**

 **I just wanted to add more back ground and character to the person Lance is replacing in this universe, his parallel self Lorence.**

 **Lorence is actually on the high functioning spectrum of autism and would at worst be classified as slow, reclusive and extremely socially awkward.**

 **The opposite of Lance's personality.**

 **Well see you guys next time!**


End file.
